A place for the lost
by limmy-linny
Summary: Choose:Your heart or Your duty?War between humans and dragons has left many lost souls.When the dragon prince Natsu finds the human princess Lucy on his fifth birthday they form a forbidden and unlikely bond.But when your two races are trying to destroy each other it's not easy to pretend your still only five and playing in the river. NALU


**LABLLAAADALADEE…..Kiri here and with some Nalu. But before getting into that I must first give a ton load of credit to some awesome and talented people. Obviously first is the great Hiro Mashima. Next is deviant art user LeonS-7 whose incredible fan art has greatly inspired this story. So I you're looking for some awesome Nalu art totally check her art out (warning some art is meant for older audiences). Also note that while these first few chapters are probably fine for most readers the story will get darker and into so other things that earn it the T rating. (just so you can't say that you weren't warned before hand) Alright-y then….  
**

The boy who would be king

It was in late spring when the newborn dragon prince was first introduced to the world. News of the royal birth traveled quickly throughout all the land under the rule of the Dragon King Igneel. In this time and age, since it was rare for any type of dragon child to be born, each new birth was widely celebration. Now not only has a new baby been born, but a new PRINCE has been born. With this knowledge in their hearts all dragon kind alike felt new hope. While the infant boy was oblivious to the many celebrations of his birth, the boy's father was not.

It was days earlier that one of his most trusted sources told him the chilling news: Queen Heartfillia was confirmed pregnant and in a number of months would give birth to an heir. _Another human ruler to control us,_ King Igneel thought when he first heard the news, _what will I do?_

Now, looking down at his small son he felt in his heart the same hope that many of his subjects felt. Dragon babies and human babies can be easily mistaken since it can take months to even years for a child's dragon features to take hold. However, a simple glace at this infant and you would have no doubt as to what he was. The little prince already had the buds of his horns poking out of his mess of pink tinted hair. Meanwhile tucked up against his back were the fragile outline of wings that would undoubtedly become strong and reliable.

"He'll probably be flying before he even learns to take his first steps." The new father muttered to himself. In an instant his thoughts went back to the child the human queen still held in her womb. No doubt that the child would grow up to follow the path set by their ancestors. A path that would lead to the further empowering of humans and destruction of the dragon race. Igneel took his sleeping prince into his arms.

"No," Proclaimed the King suddenly; startling those who had gathered around to see the baby, "I will not allow my son to be looked down upon like our kind have been for so long. I will no longer by a puppet of a human king. I will tear down this world and reshape it into a place where no dragon kind will ever be looked down upon again. It is time for us to come out of the shadows and show our power. I will make this world one that is worthy of my son to inherit. This is my promise to all of my subjects and to you my dear Natsu."

-Weeks later, Fiore Kingdom-

The humid summer air stuck to Jude Heartfillia's skin as he paced before his office window. The letter that was causing the man so much anxiety laid still on his desk where he had dropped it in shock. The word's _dragons, borders, casualties,_ and _war_ still hung is his mind. While the King was always told of the threat the dragons could pose he never thought that they would actually do anything. Call it arrogance or ignorance, perhaps he suffered from both. Either way news of the dragons attack had managed to shake him to his core. The man thought of the sleeping wife he had left in bed that morning. Her baby bump became more noticeable every day as evidence of the child she held inside her. _Why now at the worst of times have they attacked?_

The letter had said dragons had attacked a village only a few miles from the official Fiore border. The only casualties were the livestock the dragons took with them. Yet, the sender didn't find much comfort in that. "….. _despite them not taking human life, I believe that this was still a direct attack of humankind. This was them simply showing that they can take whatever they want and we can do nothing about it. The solders in the village were completely overwhelmed, and the backup that came was no use either. I feel this should be treated as an act of war and should be responded to accordingly….."_ The King agreed that action should be taken, but how? He was not proud to say that over the years their ability to handle such creatures had taken a turn for the worse. The man sighed and took one last look out his office window overlooking a good deal of the capital city. With that he turned around and sat at his desk to begin writing. If the dragons truly do want war then the King needed someone on his side to give his army a fighting chance. However, deep inside him a small little voice told him that this was just the beginning of a long and dark road.

 **Well we got that out of the way and now for the fun stuff. (MWAAAHAHAHAHA) Quick Notes 1) These is really just a prologue/set up for the real story(so if it felt rushed or short that's why-Yeah I'm really excited to get to the good *cough*NALU*cough* stuff) 2) I plan to update this story once a week but will probably dish out the first real chapter depending on the response I receive 3)I love reviews and/or PMs. I won't ever be one to demand reviews in exchange for a chapter but if you have a sec I'd love to hear your opinion(or whatever other randomness you have on your mind) Finally-4) As I said I was inspired by LeonS-7's 'fireflies' artwork. However inspired is the key word. While this will share some elements of her artwork the story will be different (in a good way) and my own.**

 **So know that we that boring stuff is out of the way (first chapter jitters not wanting to forget anything) we can move along.**

 **Be kind and Smile- kiri-meko**


End file.
